1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) access method and computer program product thereof, and more particularly, to a method and computer program product for automatically accessing a specific URL and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the related art mobile terminal, when a broadcasting signal is not received or a broadcasting screen is not outputted even if a broadcasting signal is received, a screen that informs that an output of a broadcasting signal is not allowed or a screen having no broadcasting signal is outputted.